


Unexpected Guest

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-28
Updated: 2004-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: The third year brought a new companion to their remembrances... but one they did not expect.





	Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the slightly longer companion piece to "In the Shadows"--thanks to [](https://seleneheart.livejournal.com/profile)[seleneheart](https://seleneheart.livejournal.com/) for encouraging me to finish it, and to [](https://undonne.livejournal.com/profile)[undonne](https://undonne.livejournal.com/) for starting it all!

The first year it was only the Captain's men, keeping vigil at Butterbur's tavern, sharing stories and tankards and, since it was only themselves, tears.

The second year, they were joined by the young Hobbits, now men of Gondor and Rohan. More stories were told, more tankards emptied, but only the Hobbits shed tears.

The third year brought a new companion to their remembrances... but one they did not expect.

**********

He sits at a table in the shadows, clad in travel-stained leather and cotton, sword and bow by his side but ready to hand. Cloaked and hooded, all that can be seen of him are his eyes, grey flint in the dim light from the pipe he smokes.

He has been there for most of the evening, though his tankard is mostly full. Other years, these memories might have made him wish for drunken oblivion--but not tonight. As another story is told and another toast shouted to the tavern, he quietly drinks to honor the toast, but does not speak--just watches and waits.

**********

The final set of memories goes around the room. It's become tradition that the last toast of the night, each man gives one memory of his Captain, finished with the words, "May that memory lighten grief." By the time it is the dark man's turn, there are few dry eyes in the room... yet most of the tankards are still full.

He stands, but still reluctant to reveal himself, does not push back the hood of his cloak. "For Boromir, who kept his captain and his king from straying from his path-and loved him with all his heart. May that memory lighten grief."

The ritual toast finished, he pushes back the hood, baring his crownless head. Nevertheless, he is recognized without the crown, and a murmur of "the King, the King," ripples through the tavern. Several men make to bow to their king, but his low, intent voice stops them.

"No--do not bow to me, not here, not now. I am a simple Ranger, as I was then, when Boromir of Gondor kept me from darkness." He raises his tankard in one last toast. "To Boromir the Fair, Captain-General of Gondor--may our people never forget you."

"To Boromir!" The shout is loud in the sudden silence.

In the noise, Aragorn whispers one last remembrance--a very personal one. "To you, Boromir, meleth-nin. May time and the Valar reunite us again on that Last Shore."


End file.
